


The Specs

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Kim Jong Kook wear a spec, and it awaken something in Kwang Soo





	1. At filming

It was hard for Kwang Soo to concentrate. Not because of the pretty young idols who came as guests in today's Runningman recording. Not because of the freezing cold winter of Korea. But it solely because the damn PD thought that putting Kim Jong Kook in glasses was good idea.

Kwang Soo tried to calm his heartbeat by breathing slowly. He read that trick in the book. They said it works like magic. It definitely not. Or was it because his eyes kept locking onto Jong Kook?

The latter was bickering happily with Yoo Jae Suk, didn't realize at all that his particular props had done a serious problem to Kwang Soo's body.  
Jong Kook laughed at Jae Suk's remark and looked around, stopping to catch glimpse of Kwang Soo to give him a big smile before going back to argue with Jae Suk.

Holy..fucking teaser..

Kwang Soo unconsciously letting out a whimper.

Haha glanced at him, "Was that your stomach?"

Kwang Soo immediately shook his head.

"Nothing Hyung, I'm fine."

Or maybe not..

Kwang Soo definitely failed to act normal. He kept making mistakes and zoned out, and came back to his sense only to quickly wiped his drool.

It didn't take long for other Runningman's member to notice the odd. Especially for Jong Kook. He ignored it at first, knowing that his boyfriend was tired from all the drama schedule and CF deals. But when the tall man didn't even react when his nametag was ripped by opponent, Jong Kook had to take an action or the PD would.

Kwang Soo's heart almost stopped when the sight of Jong Kook in specs appeared in his vision. He was sure that his blood would gushed out from his veins when Jong Kook in specs took his hand and dragged him away.

A toilet.

Kwang Soo never have been so happy to go to this place except one time when he was stuck in traffic jam for 3 hours while holding his pee.  
Jong Kook let go of Kwang Soo's hand and turned to face him.

"Yah, the hell is wrong wiFGHHHH"

Jong Kook's small eyes widen in horror when Kwang Soo attacked his mouth, his big hands grabbing Jong Kook's face to prevent the older man to stay away from the attack. 

The only thing Jong Kook could do was kicking the stall behind him and quickly hide both of them inside before anyone can see.  
It took several minutes for Kwang Soo until he let go of the man. It may took longer if not because Jong Kook pushed him so hard with all his arm muscles.

"Yah, the hell," Jong Kook asked, still gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Hyung, You look hot in that glasses I just can't hold myself," Kwang Soo confessed, gasping for air also.

Jong Kook took a deep breath. This glasses? He thought, and unconsciously fixed the glasses in place.

"Wait, You mean I don't look hot withoUMPPHHHH."

As soon as Jong Kook lifted his face to see Kwang Soo, another attack came and it was harsher than before. Jong Kook's back got slammed to the door and he couldn't even push back because he had to prevent Kwang Soo's hands from making a mess.

"Kwang Soo?"

Both of them stopped moving when they heard someone's voice from outside.

Jong Kook didn't know what kind of face the younger man made because Kwang Soo had his face buried on Jong Kook's neck. At least Kwang Soo's hands had stop undressing him.

"Yes?" Kwang Soo answered from the crook of Jong Kook's neck. The hot breath and vibration right to his skin made Jong Kook shivered. He knew that the younger man had sensed that.

"Are you ok? Haha said your stomach was making funny voice since morning. Could you go on with the recording?"

Damn.

Jong Kook wanted to curse. Kwang Soo kept licking his neck while the Cameraman was talking. It took all his might to hold his moans.

"Mmm, yeah, Just give me a second to finish my business here," Kwang Soo said. He gave Jong Kook's neck a kiss and a playful bite. But turned out it was too much for Jong Kook.  
Jong Kook covered his mouth after he accidentally let out a whimper.

"That doesn't sound right," The cameraman stated and it was Kwang Soo's turn to cover his mouth from laughter.

"No, it's fine. Just go and let me finish it in peace yeah?"

With that, the cameraman finally left them alone.

"I will kill you if you do that now," Jong Kook threatened. That was the only way to stop this brat from doing him right there.

"So it's okay after?" Kwang Soo teased, he straighten his body and grinned to Jong Kook before he got his mind full with lust again.

Of course, Jong Kook was still wearing the spec.

Another attack, another blow and finally the scene was over by confused staff almost got hit by the glasses Jong Kook threw and refused to wear it ever again, with writhing Kwang Soo following from behind.


	2. Curiosity Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it the combo of Kim Jong Kook and the spec? Or was it the spec? Or was it Lee Kwang Soo's libido?

“That was... crazy..” Kim Jong Kook murmured between his breath.

“Yeah right, I know I was crazy. Like possessed,” Lee kwang Soo agreed.

Jong Kook averted his eyes from their TV to Kwang Soo.

“Seriously, what was that? I never know that you have spec fetish.”

“Me too, Hyung,” Kwang Soo exclaimed, almost yelled. Jong Kook had already hit him from speaking too loud if not because he saw Kwang Soo’s confused eyes.

“You know that I’ve never been that way, even when you agreed to wear that red lingerie for my birthday celebration.”

Ok, that deserved a light smack.

“I can only blame the glasses, and your handsome face Hyung,” Kwang Soo concluded while stroking his head that got hit by his lover.

Jong Kook could feel the heat accumulated on his face. He quickly hide his honest reaction by coughing and focusing on the TV.

“I would never wear glasses in front of you again,” Jong Kook declared.

But the older man had to break his own promise out of curiosity.

Because even though Kwang Soo almost make a scene by forcing himself into Jong Kook between recording, Jong Kook also curious on what kind of thing would happen if he let Kwang Soo do stuff.

Fucking

Yes of course.

But with as much as force. 

Jong Kook shivered.

If he wants to find out, bedroom is the best place to do it.

So Jong Kook bought glasses, stored it in drawer next to where he usually sleep. 

When it was time for them to rest their back on bed, Jong Kook pulled out a book.

“I’m going to read before bed,” Jong Kook announced while taking out his brand new glasses.

“Yeah sure,” Kwang Soo mumbled, resting his head on his favorite fluffy pillow next to Jong Kook.

Jong Kook chewed on his inner lips. He prepared his heart and body before boldly wear the glasses.

Minute passed.

Nothing happened so Jong kook looked at Kwang Soo who was yawning big.

“Oh, new glasses? It suits you Hyung,” Kwang Soo smiled before his eyelids closed.

It didn’t take long for Jong Kook to hear the usual snore. Kwang Soo was already in deep sleep.

Jong Kook blinked.

Why nothing happen?

Was Kwang Soo too tired to do anything to him?

Was the room too dark that Kwang Soo couldn’t see him properly?

No matter what the reason was, Jong Kook felt embarrassed all of sudden.

He felt dumb for desperately wanting Kwang Soo to attack him.

Sighing, Jong Kook took off the glasses and turned off the light, praying that tomorrow, Kwang Soo won’t bring out the topic about his new glasses.

 

But was he the only one who was curious about all of this “hidden fetish”?

Probably not,

Jong Kook blinked more than necessary when he saw the familiar looking glasses lying on top of their coffee table. He just came back from heavy work-out at gym and his muscles screamed for some good rest. Yet his eyes were glued to the glasses.

“That’s the glasses Hyung wore for recent recording. I asked the PD to give it for free,” Kwang Soo explained.

Jong Kook turned his head and found Kwang Soo leaning on the wall. A smirk was visible on his face.

“Oh,” Jong Kook muttered, “I’m gonna take shower.”

Kwang Soo immediately stood up from his lazy position so Jong Kook could walk into their room for shower break. Kwang Soo followed the man absentmindedly, waiting for any other reaction for his effort to own the glasses but the older man didn’t say anything and closed the door on kwang Soo’s face. 

Jong Kook’s heart kept pounding hard when he took long calming shower. His mind was numb.

What was Kwang Soo thinking?

Probably the same as him. And it made Jong Kook’s face flushed red. Or maybe the water was too hot.

He turned off the water and wipe himself clean. 

Now what. Should he go out naked (like what he normally do) or else. 

What else, he didn’t even bring his nightwear, not even his pants.

Jong kook scratched his head, not really understand why he felt anxious of everything all of sudden.

“Screw it,” he said and walked out from the bathroom only to meet Kwang Soo, face to face. Face too close to each other that Jong kook wondered if the younger guy had been leaning his wide forehead on the bathroom door all this while.

“Are you afraid, Hyung?”

He was afraid?

That explain his odd behaviour.

But afraid of what?

“I don’t know, but you become so quiet all of sudden, there should be a reason,” Kwang Soo replied.

Damn, did he just voiced his thought? Jong kook cursed.

“I’m just tired,” Jong Kook reasoned and walked off to get his shirt. He was naked except for the towel tied to his hips.

Jong Kook was taking out his baby hero tee when Kwang Soo hugged him from behind, kissing Jong Kook’s shoulder and whispered directly to Jong Kook’s ear.

“Shall we try it on you, Hyung?”

Jong Kook shivered. Kwang Soo could feel the older man trembled in his embrace.

“Are you scared?”

“Not scared, just… nervous,” Jong Kook finally admitted. Better than being scaredy cat, right?

“I’m exhausted from working out, let’s do it next time,” Jong Kook added, turning his body so he could face his lover.

Kwang Soo was pouting. 

Jong Kook sighed, he really couldn’t say anything to that puppy face. 

But then the younger’s eyes changed to something that not innocent and Jong Kook saw the glasses he hold.

“You’re going to fuck me, don’t you?”

Kwang Soo smirked.

“You’re such a know-it all.”

Jong Kook didn’t move when Kwang Soo put on the glasses for him. It was like slow motion in movie of how Kwang Soo’s expression changed from smiling, satisfied, blink, frown, pupils dilating, darker, and the next thing he knew, both of them were already on the floor.

“Wha.. what happen?” Kwang Soo gasped. He was kneeling with his manhood already buried inside Jong Kook. The older man had his head hidden with his arms as pillow. Kwang Soo blinked and finally grasped the situation.

“You rarely let me do doggy-style,” Kwang Soo awed.

“You don’t even let me move to the bed,” Jong Kook whined.

Kwang Soo felt bad, he really do. But it would be worse if he stopped moving so he continued on pounding. Soon, he heard Jong Kook moaning. At least the older man was okay when he was not in his mind.

Kwang Soo fastened the pace and grab on Jong Kook’s hips tighter.

“Hyung, are you close?”

Jong Kook whimpered as an answer. Kwang Soo licked his lips. How he wanted to kiss his man before climax.

So Kwang Soo called his lover by the name, earning him another moan before Jong Kook slowly turned his head and that was when both of them realized their mistake.

Jong kook was still wearing the spec.

 

The second time Kwang Soo got his sense back, he was in the middle of sucking Jong Kook’s skin close to the neck. The mark would be too visible and he knew his hyung won’t like it.

But the older man didn’t even nag on him. Instead, Kwang Soo heard soft sobbing.

Kwang Soo got up enough to face his Hyung who was lying on his back beneath Kwang Soo. 

Jong Kook had took off the glasses himself and there were tears on his small eyes.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Yes,” Jong Kook choked up, “my back hurts, my ass hurts. I told you to slow down after I came but you kept fucking me hard.” 

Kwang Soo raised his eyebrows. He got so wild on his hyung and nothing came to mind at all.  
Nevertheless, Kwang Soo felt bad (again) but he couldn’t stop his body from moving in and out from Jong Kook.

“I’m sorry Hyung, but, why I’m not yet cumming?”

“You did, twice,” Jong Kook stuttered, “It’s your third.”

He did? Why he didn’t remember anything except feeling extremely refreshed? And boy, what kind of hidden stamina he possessed.

Kwang Soo’s thought was cut off by Jong kook’s loud moaning. He realized that the older man also got back his boner.

Jong Kook hissed in pain when Kwang Soo touched his awakening manhood. The older man was assaulted non stop that his nerve became too sensitive right now. A slight touch from kwang Soo was enough to make his skin felt like burning.

“Does it hurt? Should we stop?” Kwang Soo asked, panicked. His lover rarely cried except when watching romantic movie.

“Are you nuts,” Jong Kook barked, grabbing Kwang Soo’s hands that still pressed on his cock, “Keep on and finish me off before I went nuts as well.”

Kwang Soo nodded, in excitement if he may added. He kissed Jong Kook’s lips before pounding into the man with all his stamina left, which actually still quite a lot. 

Penetrating until the very deep before pulling out almost all and finished it off with another full force. Kwang Soo only slowed down when his cock had swell so big that it was hard to move around inside Jong Kook.

He made the slow fuck enjoyable for both of them by drawing their body close to each other to share body heat, and a slight sweet peck on Jong Kook’s sweating body. 

For beautiful ending, Kwang Soo asked permission to claim Jong Kook’s mouth, forcing the other man to open up by squeezing his erected penis between them. They came almost on the same time with no hurry unlike before.

“That was good,” Kwang Soo smiled, “Hm, Hyung?”

Kwang Soo really wanted to hear Jong Kook’s thought for their wild possessed sex but the older man only breathed heavily under him.

Being the younger one with much stamina left, Kwang Soo decided to take care of the mess and also his Hyung. Jong Kook clearly not in state to help him, he couldn’t even move without a flinch. He only started to speak again when both of them were tucked inside the blanket, lying on soft mattress finally.

“I think the glasses is possessed,” Jong Kook murmured.

“By whom Hyung?” Kwang Soo asked, leaning his head on Jong Kook’s stomach.

Jong Kook tilted his head, “ I don’t know, and I don’t even want to know. Probably a pervert.”

Kwang Soo giggled, “ And you actually look good in pervert glasses.”

Jong Kook lifted his head only to glare at Kwang Soo.

“Ooops.”

“I look good in any glasses. Not like you,” Jong Kook snorted.

Kwang Soo didn’t like that statement. He still has the dignity as Asia Prince anyway.

“O really. let me try the spec and see if you can get away from my charisma,” Kwang Soo dared. He took the glasses on side table and wore it casually.

“See Hyung, I’m handsome as fu…..”

Kwang Soo saw Jong Kook’s eyes blinked several times before darkened.

And the rest happen...


End file.
